


All Suited Up (And Nowhere To Go)

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [27]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Comic Book Science, Costume Kink, Curses, F/M, Fem Tony Stark, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, I can't NOT add plot to things, Jen Walters cameo, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Binary Tony Stark, PIV Sex, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Tony Stark, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smut, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome - M/M/F, Threesome - M/M/M, aftermath of Curses, aftermath of a Magical Accidents, armour kink, bucky pov, but it's not really, oh well, ranma 1/2 inspired, serum enhancements, some snuck in anyway, this is me we're talking about, this was supposed to be plot what plot/porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony's prepared a surprise for his lovers, based on a fantasy Bucky shared with him months ago, as a reward for getting through a very trying day. He's pretty sure Bucky will beall over the idea. As it turns out, Steve has some strong opinions on the idea, himself, and all three of them enjoy the hell out of the proceedings.





	All Suited Up (And Nowhere To Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/gifts).



> This is a (smutty) follow up to [Both Sides of the Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491755) and assumes you have read that fic. It is as close to a PWP smutfic as I ever get, and isn't truly a stand-alone piece but can be read as one if that's all you want.
> 
> Posted with thanks to [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia) for the speedy beta read.
> 
> Happy birthday, Dap.

Sitting in Tony's limo as they pulled away from the courthouse and the chaos around it was just surreal.

He was still stunned -- despite the sheer time, effort and money that Tony had poured into his defense -- that he'd actually been acquitted. There had been protests and counter protests and counter counter protests, both on the internet and in real life, that centered around his case, and it had been nearly overwhelming.

An average Joe out of 1940s Brooklyn really shouldn't be worth this kind of hullabaloo, but after Steve had leaked so much of SHIELD's documents, people had gotten hold of them and the Winter Soldier's existence had come to light.

His identity hadn't been revealed until today, though. Nor that he'd been taken in and rehabilitated by Tony Stark.

His name had shocked the world, and his story moreso. Captain America's best friend, risen from the grave. 

Bucky let his head thump back against the headrest and wondered if he'd ever escape the long shadow Steve cast in this modern world.

Tony cleared his throat and reached out to twine their fingers together. "You okay, Buck?"

"Tired," he replied, hearing the slight hoarseness in his own voice.

Steve snorted and said, "I'll bet. Everyone in there wanted to take a bite out of you but Ms. Walters."

Bucky shrugged. "It's not like they don't have reason to."

"It wasn't you who killed those people," Tony retorted, his voice hard and sharp. "Of anyone alive today, I'm pretty sure I have the best claim to any kind of revenge, if that's their reason, and I'm not about to relinquish that claim. I'll cash it in if and when I choose to, and they can kiss my ass."

Bucky tried to force himself to relax a bit more. "Guess I can live with that. What'd'ya want?"

Tony smirked. "Well, you can start your penance by finally fucking me in the suit," he suggested, making Steve groan.

Bucky bit at his lip, hard, in an attempt to keep his composure because holy shit. "You know," he managed to say without sounding too affected, "that was originally meant as a joke. I never thought you'd actually want that. You're pretty kinky, Tony."

"That mean ya don't wanna try it, Jerk?" Steve asked, eyeing him with disbelief in his voice and expression. "Too tired?"

"I never said that," Bucky protested.

"Well if you're too chicken to do it, I can hold you down and let Steve fuck me while you do nothing but watch," Tony told him.

Offended, Bucky drew himself up. "I'll show you chicken," he grumbled, planning. He'd have to get in a bit of revenge for that comment.

The limo pulled into the garage under Stark Tower with perfect timing, and Steve made a frustrated sound, impatient to get out of the car and into a private space. 

Bucky found he felt much the same.

Tony peeled his hand free and jumped out as soon as the limo stopped moving, giving the driver a wave and heading straight for his private elevator. Steve was close on his heels and Bucky wasn't far behind. He wasn't about to let them leave him in the dust. Not if what Tony was hinting at, allowing Bucky to actually try out his fantasy of having Tony in his armour, was more than just a ploy to distract him from his very conflicted thoughts and feelings about the trial and its result.

He wouldn't mind, if it was, but getting to act out that scene... that would be sublime. 

It would mean that he didn't get to enjoy Tony's cock and drive him out of his mind by swallowing him down and holding him down so that he couldn't move until he came, helplessly squirming and fluttering like a butterfly pinned to a board. He adored the feeling of having Tony straining to budge him and failing, of seeing his blacksmith's muscles tense and cord as he fought to move.

But on the other hand, Tony was just as stunning when he put on the armour and the curse he'd gotten hit by made him a woman for a while. 

The moment they were in the elevator car, the doors closed and it started moving.

Bucky let his eyes fall shut as he imagined peeling the armour back off of Tony -- not that he intended to do that tonight, but maybe next time, if there was one. Would Tony wear the underarmour? Hm, Bucky kind of hoped not. It hid his figure and compressed his lovely tits until they almost disappeared. Which, he had to admit, was very practical for fighting in the armour, but it deprived him of the opportunity to stare at Tony's curves.

No, hopefully all Tony would wear would be some street clothes. Then when the helmet came off, Bucky could run his fingers over poutier lips and smooth, stubble-less jaws until they trailed up and into close-cropped hair. He could pull Tony into a kiss and keep him there as Steve hit the other manual releases built into the armour and freed Tony from its confines.

Tony would all but swoon into his arms, until they were pressed together from neck to groin, still kissing, and he'd let his hands wander. Instead of the block of solid muscle Tony was before his curse-induced transformation, now he'd be leaner. Tony was almost as strong after the transformation as he was before, but rather than being bulky he was toned. He looked a lot like the Widow -- or maybe Peggy -- now that Bucky thought about it. Strong without being obvious about it, and all the more lethal for it. It was incredibly attractive.

"Welcome home, Sir," JARVIS greeted Tony, breaking Bucky back out of his little fantasy, then added, "I presume you, the Captain and the Sergeant would prefer to have dinner in the penthouse tonight."

Steve smiled, glancing up at the camera mounted in a corner of the car. "Sounds good, JARVIS. For now we'd like the workshop floor, though."

Tony laughed, hearing the eagerness in Steve's voice. "You're not jumping me in my workshop," he retorted. "Not today. J, penthouse floor. And prep the newest armour for me."

"Of course, Sir," the AI agreed, and the elevator sped up slightly. "Will you be going for a flight or staying in?"

Steve colored and Tony grinned broadly. "Staying in, J. I want to test out the new features."

Bucky felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought that Tony had fucking _prepared_ for this. That he'd gone so far as to design and build armour that would suit his purposes and allow Bucky to fuck him while he wore it, when he'd worked out that his existing suits weren't suitable. 

Oh boy.

This was gonna be good. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony. "New features?" He asked, tone almost neutral.

"Sex in the suit wouldn't be possible without them," Tony said easily, confirming Bucky's suspicions, "and I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to try this, what was it? Eight months ago?"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to eat first, Sir," JARVIS suggested. "All three of you have had a difficult day and doubtless not taken in enough calories."

Bucky chuckled. "That's not a bad plan, JARVIS," he put in, "but I'm not sure Tony'd be willing to wait that long to get to tryin' out those new features he's designed for himself."

"Obviously not," Tony agreed. "We can eat afterwards."

"And in the meantime?" Bucky prodded at him verbally.

"In the meantime, you are going to show me _exactly_ how this fantasy of yours plays out," Tony said as the elevator doors opened on the penthouse foyer, making Bucky pull in a hissing breath through his teeth. 

With a very self satisfied expression, Tony led the way out into the apartments they'd been sharing for nearly eight months now, sure the two of them would follow.

Bucky exchanged a look with Steve and got a nod. Steve's eyes were lit with a gleam that promised they'd have a damned good time, which only served to make the anticipation Bucky felt ratchet higher.

They followed Tony through the penthouse to the helipad access and his suit gantry, where they watched as JARVIS armoured him up.

Bucky let himself stare avidly. This part always made him think of a magician's trick, for all that it was nothing of the sort. He was pretty sure that seeing Tony reappear with curves -- a feat which legitimately made Bucky forget how to speak every so often -- would never get old. It was like some higher power somewhere had made Tony just for them, to check all their boxes and press all their buttons. In either gender.

He'd been so conflicted about wanting Tony while Tony had been with Steve. Never dared dream they might _both_ want _him_. Never dared do more than dream about them and get himself off thinking about what they looked like in one another's arms. Never dared voice what he felt so keenly. And then Steve had gone and admitted that they _wanted him_. Told him that Tony was okay with sharing if he was. Told him that he'd loved him for years and never dared say anything about it.

That had been one of the most gut wrenching conversations he'd ever had in his life, afraid Steve would hate him or Tony would, afraid they'd kick him out of the Tower when they found out what taboo thoughts he'd been having, and then so damned relieved he'd almost let himself fold to the floor when Steve had hauled him in close and into a bear hug to tell him that, no, they weren't gonna do any of those things. But despite how painful it had been, that talk had gotten him not one but _two_ new lovers prone to throwing themselves off of high places and led him here, and despite all the stress the pair of them caused him when they went out and courted death to save New York or whatever other place was under threat, Bucky couldn't regret that. Wouldn't. He categorically refused to, in fact. Where he was now, was _fucking amazing_.

He stood back, leaning against the bar as Tony suited up -- not bothering to change into his undersuit, just as Bucky'd hoped -- then spent a moment cataloguing the differences between this suit and the others. Tony had foregone the weaponry he included on the heavier models, though he'd kept the flight capabilities. Bucky wasn't sure why he'd kept those, but that observation led to some very interesting half-formed thoughts about having his way with Tony up in the air that his inner adrenaline junkie adored and made his common sense screech incoherently at him. Also of interest was the way Tony'd gone and made everything as skin tight as he could get away with. The suit had emphasised his build and strength right from the start, but now it was even better. Or maybe worse? Definitely worse for Bucky's self control. This suit was lovingly plastered as close to Tony as it could get, and that was a damned tease. It was effectively the world's most expensive and impenetrable lingerie. The plating was arranged a little differently than Bucky was used to, as well. The belly and hip armour on the battle ready suits were two of the most heavily reinforced areas. The plates of the suit he was wearing now seemed to point straight at Tony's crotch and invite Bucky to eat him out. The rest looked pretty much the same as always, just lighter weight.

Steve made a hungry sound that bordered on a growl when Tony's helmet came back off and their lover's face came into view, and the sound jerked Bucky's thoughts back into the present. "Buck, I think I might be jealous," Steve commented.

The words made Bucky smile, but it was a fierce expression, more suited to battle than the bedroom. "That's okay," he said, "I'd be jealous of myself, if I hadn't come up with the idea."

Tony snorted. "That makes no sense."

"Doesn't have to," Bucky retorted. "C'mere, sweetheart, and let me show you a good time."

Tony laughed delightedly and carefully stepped over to stand in front of him, moving in close and giving Bucky a look that said he wanted a kiss.

Seeing no reason not to oblige, Bucky leaned in to do just that, his hands landing on the suit's hips. The metal of his prosthetic sent a small clank shuddering through the air and then their lips met and it was like taking a header into Tony's hot tub. He went warm from the tips of his ears right down to his toes, a kind of wild want rushing through him that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

The kiss was immediately deep and rough, and Tony seemed to thrill to that, giving as good as he was getting and not backing down an inch, even when Bucky bit at his lips and let a very possessive growl resonate in his chest. Tony's armoured hands started out wrapped around his ass, which felt surprisingly nice, then gave him a squeeze and started wandering up his back and then around to trace out lines over his chest.

When Tony's hands settled over Bucky's pecs and toyed with his nipples through his shirt, Steve made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Bucky ignored him; Steve would speak up if he got uncomfortable, and for his part, Bucky had higher priorities.

He let the kiss break, and caught Tony's eyes. "Enjoyin' yourself so far?"

Tony's eyes went heavy lidded and he smiled slow and sexy. "So far," he agreed, "yeah. But I want a hell of a lot more than this and so do you."

"Ready to show me how this fancy new suit of yours works?" Bucky prompted him.

"I could be persuaded," Tony smirked at him. "But first you're gonna tell me what you want to happen if I do. I want Steve to imagine it before he gets to see it."

That made Steve groan low in his chest. "I thought I'd seen it all," he muttered, affection and lust lacing his voice, "and then I met Tony Stark."

Bucky grinned broadly. "Well, first you'd show me these _new features_ of yours, sweetheart," he answered. "I gotta know how that suit of yours works before I can do anythin' else you want. As for positions, how would it be most comfortable? On all fours? Bent over a railing? Can ya lock the joints in that thing?"

In his peripheral vision, Bucky could see Steve give in to the need for _some_ kind of relief and shove the heel of his hand hard against the bulge in his pants.

Tony looked smug, seeing Steve's reaction. Bucky couldn't help but wonder just how long Steve's restraint would last; their lover had never been a particularly patient person.

"All it takes is a command from me," Tony paused and the armour plates started sliding back to reveal cloth and skin, "and then it's out of our way. And, yes, I can lock the joints, but that would be uncomfortable as hell if you intend to actually use your strength tonight."

"Do ya want me ta use my strength on ya, sweetheart?" Bucky had learned that it was best to ask Tony such things directly.

"I want to feel this in the morning," Tony answered, "I want to be sore and so well fucked I can't move."

"Oh my god, Tony," Steve gritted out. "Is this a test?"

Their lover laughed, sending a visible shiver over Steve's skin. "No, this is a reward," he said firmly. "For all three of us. The last few weeks have been hell, and we deserve a treat."

Well that sure wasn't an invitation Bucky was about to turn down. "Sounds good to me, sugar, but you ain't answered my question about positions. I don't wanna hurt ya, movin' ya the wrong way."

"You can't," Tony told him promptly. "The suit is designed to move naturally. It doesn't restrict any but the more extreme positions. You want to do some yoga in bed, I'll have to take it off, but any of the easy things are fine. Just don't slam me against it, if you want to avoid bruises."

They'd long ago established that Tony didn't mind a few bruises or marks, but Steve couldn't stand the thought of putting them there with anything other than his fingertips or his mouth. Bucky felt much the same. They had more than enough violence in their daily lives. No need to allow it to follow them into their bed.

Bucky considered the limitations Tony had imposed -- well, more accurately, the lack of limitations -- and nodded. "Then I'm gonna bend you over the back of your sofa an' we're gonna make you come on our cocks at least twice," he decided. "Okay?"

"More than okay," Tony accepted the plan, and leaned in to kiss him again.

The touch was a lot briefer this time, but it still sent a shock of emotion through Bucky that felt like a vibration caught in a canyon. It seemed to tumble into his gut and stay there, trying to shake him apart.

Before he could even pull in a shaking breath to try to counteract it, Steve was there, wrapping strong arms around him and burying his nose in the hair behind Bucky's ear. "You okay?"

Tony's hands landed on his skin again as Bucky nodded, calming again quickly. "I'm fine now... Just couldn't help feelin' like I was gonna fall apart for a moment, there. I ain't used to gettin' everythin' I've ever wanted."

Tony gave him a bemused look. "You've always wanted to have me in my suit? No wonder you never managed to settle down before the war," he teased lightly.

Bucky considered replying, then decided not to bother. He straightened up and caught Tony's armoured hands. It was a bit odd to feel nothing but smooth metal everywhere but around Tony's face, but that only served to make the scene better, somehow.

Drawing a deep breath and forcing the tension that had gathered between his shoulders away again, he let himself refocus on their play. Steve was still hard and rubbing against his ass in tiny hitching thrusts that were certainly unconscious, and they were starting to get him properly riled up now that he was over the emotional reaction he'd just had.

Reaching back to grab Steve's hips and rub against him firmly twice, he smirked and spoke up. "We can have our moment later, Steve. Right now I intend to wreck Tony."

"Buck!" Steve protested halfheartedly.

Tony looked like he didn't quite believe that Bucky was recovered already -- and Bucky had to admit to himself that he wasn't fully, but it wouldn't take much longer. Tony didn't object when Bucky reached for him, though, and that was enough. He pulled Tony into another kiss, letting Tony reassure himself that everything really was fine, and then backed away.

Catching Tony's eyes, he paused with his hands on the fly of Tony's pants. "Ya know," he said, letting his accent turn his words into a drawl, "y'r plan's gotta flaw in it, sweetheart. Hard t' take y'r pants off like this."

Tony shrugged, a gleam in his eyes that screamed challenge. "What? You want me to take off the suit?"

"Nah, I'll manage. Hard don't mean impossible." Bucky wasn't about to let that challenge go unanswered. He took the button and fly in both hands and pulled. The pants tore and Tony made a pleased noise that implied he'd planned for exactly this to happen, the brat.

That was where Steve's patience ran out. He was plastered against Bucky's back an instant later, his hands tangling with Bucky's, and doing more to get in the way than to help actually get the damned jeans out of the way.

Bucky caught Tony's attention and rolled his eyes, getting a snigger in reward, then batted Steve's hands out of the way and finished the job himself. "Steve, if you can't be helpful, go kneel on the sofa facing the back. Tony? You want him in your mouth?"

"You want to reward him for his impatience?" Tony asked him, the question making Steve grumble something wordless.

"I'm not impatient," Steve tried to insist. "You two are just irresistible."

"Y'r pretty impatient, Punk," Bucky disagreed with a chuckle, reaching over to run his good hand through Steve's hair. "But so is Tony."

"Hey!" Tony protested and pouted at him. "Keep that up and I won't show you the suit's new features after all."

That wasn't what Bucky wanted to happen, by any stretch of the imagination, so he decided it was time to stop talking and start doing. Pulling Tony in close and wrapping his left arm around the armour's waist, he put them nose-to-nose and let Tony reflexively struggle briefly to get free. 

When he'd settled again, Tony gave him an arch look. "So if we're not going to reward Steve, what's the plan?" He asked.

Bucky leaned in until their lips nearly met and waited until Tony drew a deep breath before he answered, "We're gonna make him wait and watch. After I'm done with you, I might let him have a go at one of us."

Steve huffed at him. "How do you intend to stop me?"

"Do you really wanna miss this? The first time we get to have Tony in his suit?" Bucky shot back, knowing he'd hit the mark.

Steve muttered a few curses more or less under his breath, then gave in. "I hate you, sometimes."

Taking that as acquiescence, Bucky slung Tony around until Tony was draped over the back of the sofa, as promised, and used his good hand to tease Tony. His fingers dipped into the folds of warm soft skin between Tony's legs, shoving the remains of Tony's jeans aside to gain access when he needed to. His other hand held Tony steady by the hips, metal occasionally scraping thinly against metal.

Tony started muttering curses under his breath after a few seconds of that. "Oh my god, Barnes, you're a goddamn cocktease. Quit teasing, oh god, what are you even doing to me. Use your other hand, this isn't enough, come on, come on, _come on_ , fuck!"

Well aware that Tony was about as impatient as Steve, Bucky gave in, switching hands and shoving his metal fingers deep. The move pulled a sound out of Tony that was very nearly a shriek, but he'd expected that. Tony almost always reacted like that to the feeling of unforgiving chilly metal, and his voice contained a world of satisfaction and want, so that was okay. More than okay, really.

Almost tempted to swear, himself, at the sight of Tony squirming and fighting for more despite being quite firmly pinned to the back of the sofa, Bucky turned to Steve and caught his other lover's eyes. "Hand me a rubber, will ya?"

This was pushing him closer to the limits of his control than he'd expected. He might not be able to feel Tony's velvety inner walls with his left hand, but the sight and sound and smell of his lover getting off on something only he could do? That was a damned strong turn on.

On impulse, he went down to one knee and licked at the point where his fingers disappeared into Tony, teasing his lover with quick flicks of his tongue.

"Bucky, oh my god, what?" Tony groaned and made a sound that bordered on a sob. "Holy fuck, more, I need you, get the fuck back up here and get your cock in me," he gasped out between moans as he did his damnedest to grind down on Bucky's fingers and face.

Bucky chuckled at him, pleased, and pulled back long enough to get back to his feet. The moment he did, Steve was shoving the requested rubber at him. Giving Steve a nod and a mock salute with the silver foil packet, he pulled his fingers free and licked one of them clean just to wind Steve up that little bit more.

It worked, too. Steve all but snarled and grabbed for Bucky's hand so he could have a taste, himself.

Tony, who'd glanced back over his shoulder as best he could to see what Bucky was going, whined at him. "Bucky, shit, what the actual fuck, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" He demanded, making discontented faces that Bucky knew were exaggerated at best. 

It turned Tony on to see Steve lavish attention on Bucky's left hand and arm, and all of them knew the annoyance was mostly an act.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Bucky took his hand back and used it to tear open the foil wrapper he still held in his other hand. Steve decided he would 'help' by undoing Bucky's pants, and this time he fumbled the job a lot less, to Bucky's amusement.

Rolling the rubber on and sliding into Tony wiped the amusement clean away and replaced it with the purest, keenest anticipation and lust he could recall ever feeling. He groaned right along with Tony as he finally sheathed himself in that wonderful heat and fought for air right along with his restraint. Both seemed to evaporate under the force of the warmth and want that gripped him, and Bucky wanted this to last longer than a few seconds.

The way Tony's muscles very intentionally rippled and tightened around him and tried to urge him deeper, even though he'd bottomed out, was very nearly enough to snap the tenuous grip he still had on his self-control. "Jesus, Tony," he gritted out, "I ain't gonna last long 'f ya do that."

"I don't even care," Tony snapped, "fuck me already!"

"You asked for it," he answered, the words nearly a growl, and started moving.

It was painful to pull back, to slide back out of the welcoming grip of Tony's body, but he managed it, then let himself plunge right back in, the movement much sharper than his slow retreat had been. Tony shouted something that might've been his name, and that was it, Bucky was just done holding back.

He did it again, knowing that the rhythm he'd set would help keep him from coming too soon, and that it was his only chance at lasting more than a minute or so. Tony writhed in his grip as much as he could while in his armour, and kept encouraging Bucky to go faster, to go harder.

As slowly as he could stand, Bucky did what Tony wanted, letting each thrust carry a little more force until Tony was sobbing with each one and he just knew he'd have left bone deep bruises if Tony hadn't been in the suit.

And the suit. Holy shit, the suit. It was even more of a turn on than he'd thought it might be to feel Tony's soft strength wrapped around him and cool metal under his good hand. He was starting to understand why Tony liked his left hand so much. 

The contrast of hard unyielding armour and far more forgiving flesh was one that only he and Tony could aspire to, something unique to them, and damned if that thought wasn't enough to shove him over the knife edge he'd been walking.

Coming hard with a breathless keening whine and pulling Tony as close against his hips as he could stand, he fought to catch his breath as Tony whined at him, not yet satisfied.

"Share," Steve demanded and stepped up behind him and pulled at his hips, making Bucky laugh tiredly.

Tony made an affirmative noise and reached back to shove at Bucky now that he didn't need to brace his hands against the sofa for balance and leverage. "Yeah, share," he put in, "c'mon, Steve, make me come."

Steve yanked at Bucky's hips again, and Bucky allowed it, that time. He let Steve pull him free, though he resisted enough to slow the movement to make sure that Tony didn't get hurt.

The moment he was free, Steve shouldered him out of the way, pausing just long enough to roll on a rubber of his own and then thrusting deep with a pained sound that approximated a wheeze. "Oh my god, Tony, you're so wet I can smell you from here," he managed to say, and got an answering whine out of Tony.

"Shut up and move!" Came the predictable demand, and Bucky let himself stumble into the kitchen to clean himself up and grab for a few bottles of water as Steve did just that.

It didn't take long for him to find what he wanted and saunter back out into the living room with the drinks. Dropping them on the coffee table, he watched Steve get Tony off then let himself come with a sound like he'd been sucker punched. He curled forward around Tony and fought for air like he'd just sprinted a marathon or two and Bucky couldn't help the smile that tugged at his features.

When Steve had recovered enough, he pushed himself up with a shuddering breath and checked on Tony without bothering to pull out. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Tony groaned tiredly. "That was amazing," he said after a beat.

"Want to go another round?" Steve asked him, running his hands through Tony's hair, "We can stop."

Bucky huffed at his old friend, amused. "We need'ta eat," he put in. "Maybe we can have another round after dinner."

"Guess ya gotta point," Steve agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, and gently extricated himself.

Tony made a protesting noise and turned to pout at Bucky.

Shaking his head at Tony fondly, he moved to help Tony up and hit the manual release on Tony's armour. Released from its hold, Tony stumbled forward, all but falling into Bucky's arms.

"Yeah, you're done for now," he told Tony, and pulled his idiot genius close. "Time for a drink of water. JARVIS?"

The AI sounded like he was smiling when he responded, "Yes, Sergeant?"

"That dinner ya promised us gonna take long to get here?"

"Perhaps fifteen minutes," JARVIS told him.

Steve nodded. "Sounds just about right. Thanks, JARVIS."

Tony muttered something under his breath about insubordination that Steve ignored in favour of settling himself on the sofa with Tony tucked against his chest. "C'mere, Jerk," he ordered, "and bring that water ya got ready for us."


End file.
